If Found, Please Return To
by dare-denymecider
Summary: Jen's girl's night out leads to a surprise for Gibbs JIBBS!


**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended**

**Rating: T**

**A/N: I guess I have to say this is for Elflordsmistress, considering I didn't write her the fic I said I would. I hope this makes up for it a little. Also, for the purpose of the fic Gibbs and Jen are in an established relationship of at least a few years.**

**For a little feedback I'll luv you all long time ;) Enjoy, Em x**

"I've heard rumours,"

"I bet you have," Jen answered, not even bothering to sit up when Gibbs came bursting into her office without warning. She had been trying to have a quick nap on her couch but she'd only just closed her eyes when she heard his voice.

"I've heard rumours," he repeated as he walked over and sat down on the coffee table in front of her. "Show me,"

"I don't know what you're talking about,"

"Don't act all innocent with me, Jen. Everyone knows,"

"_Everyone_?" Jen's eyes shot open at this piece of news.

"Well, I overheard Abby talking with Tony…"

"Honestly, Jethro, you should know better than to eavesdrop,"

"So, you're saying it's not true?"

Jen said nothing. She swung her legs down off the couch and sat up, wincing in pain.

"So it _is _true. And _that's_ where it is," he said, staring at her hand that was covering the painful area.

"I should never have agreed to the drinking games with Abby and Ziva – they can hold their alcohol a lot better than I can,"

"So, you were pretty wrecked when you decided to let someone permanently mark you,"

"If I'd been sober do you really think I would have let Abby talk me into it?"

Gibbs grinned. He could only imagine what a girl's night out with Ziva and Abby could entail. "Show me," he said, repeating the earlier request that had fallen on deaf ears.

"No, Jethro,"

"Why not? It's not like I'm never going to see it. Unless you plan on being fully dressed when we make love from now on?"

"It's embarrassing," she admitted, shaking her head.

"What did you get? Don't tell me you got a cartoon character? Winnie the Pooh?" he teased and she rolled her eyes.

"Close the blinds,"

"Huh?"

"Close the blinds," she instructed. "That is unless you want half of the Navy Yard to see me with my pants down?"

"We're three floors up, Jen,"

"Do you want to see it or not?"

He let out a small sigh but got up from the table and closed the blinds. He turned back to see Jen stand up and let her pants pool at her ankles. He took a second to drink in the sight of long shapely legs that he'd had the pleasure of wrapping round his waist on more than one occasion.

He swallowed hard.

He sat back down on the table in front of her as she inched down the material of her panties to expose the skin low down between her left hip and her pubic bone. There was a little dried blood but Gibbs could clearly make out the delicate cursive script:

_LJG_

"You don't like it?" she said hastily, when he didn't say anything. "I told you it was embarrassing," She moved to cover it up but Gibbs reached out his hand to stop her.

"You branded yourself with my initials," His voice was low as he felt himself tighten. He traced the three small letters with his fingertips. "Sorry," he whispered, pulling back when Jen winced at his touch.

"It's okay," she said, settling her hand in his hair as he continued to stare at the tattoo. "Even though I was drunk, your initials were the only thing I wanted to be a part of me forever. I wanted you to know that I'm yours," She placed a soft kiss in his hair. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Mind? God, Jen, it's the most erotic thing I've ever seen," he admitted, blushing a little at how turned on he was by the claim he now had on Jen's body. "It must be the caveman in me but all I really want to do right now is…"

"Director Shepard? Agent Gibbs' team has been called out on a case," Cynthia's disembodied voice filled the room via the intercom. Both Jenny and Gibbs exhaled with frustration. The tension between them was palpable and Jenny knew exactly where Gibbs had been going with his conversation and she had been more than willing to comply.

Gibbs gently kissed the tender skin that bore his initials and stood up, hoping that by the time he got back down to the squad room the blood would have receded from a certain part of his body. Jen redressed quickly and walked him to the door. She put her hand on the door handle but Gibbs hand covered hers, stopping her from pulling it open.

"Tonight," he said, capturing her lips in a kiss so passionate that Jen felt he was branding her with his lips, "Tonight, I'll show you that I'm yours too,"

**Well, what did you guys think? I'd really like to know so if you felt like pushing the little button below I'd be really grateful!**


End file.
